


Jealousy

by MudHorn_Djarin19



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Language, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudHorn_Djarin19/pseuds/MudHorn_Djarin19
Summary: Mando has to recruit someone from his past to help him on a quarry who ends up sparking some jealous within you about their past.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Jealousy

You sat in the co-pilot chair like you always did as Mando piloted you off to a nearby planet. You were on your way to pick up some back up. Mando had gotten a new quarry from Karga but this one required some extra hands and unfortunately for him the best person he knew to help with the job was an old teammate of his, Xi’an. You had never met them but from the vibe Mando gave off you could tell they weren’t on the best terms. You sighed and leaned back in the chair. Hoping this quarry would get taken care of quickly so Mando could relax. He’d been tense since he realized he would need Xi’an’s help. It wasn’t a long trip to the planet to pick them up and once the ship had been parked Mando signed, rising from his seat.  
“Stay put. I’ll be right back. Shouldn’t be long.” He says, walking past you and down the ladder.  
You stay put for a few minutes until you hear the hull’s door open again and a very chaotic giggle echo through the ship. Mando’s heavy footsteps make their way back up the ladder followed by a light set.  
“I see the ship is the same since last time we worked together. Still have that little creature?’ She giggles and then her eyes meet yours. “Oh. Who’s this Mando?”  
“I’m Y/N. Mando hired me for some extra help. Mostly with the kid.” You smile and extend your hand.  
Xi’an giggles and plops into the opposite co-pilot chair. You take your hand back after she doesn’t accept it and sigh.   
“So big ole scary Mando needs help huh? He can’t handle a baby?” She giggles again.   
Mando sighs but doesn’t reply as he set the crest into hyperdrive to the designated planet of the quarry.  
“He can.” You chime in. “He just hired me as extra help to watch the kid when out hunting and for other tasks around the ship.”  
“Other tasks you say…?” She smirks. “Same tasks as I used to do Mando?” She asks.  
Mando ignores her, keeping his head forward. You raise and eyebrow at her wanting to question but decide against. You look at the dashboard and see it’ll be awhile until you arrive to the designated planet. This is going to be a long trip you think to yourself. You’re sat in silence for a while. Mando eventually gets up and tells you he is going to check on the kid and will be right back. He gently caresses your cheek on his way by which catches Xi’an’s attention unknown to your knowledge. You nod and look over at Xi’an who is busying herself playing with her knife. Once Mando is gone down the ladder she smirks at you and speaks.  
“So… he’s good isn’t he?” She smiles, her fangs showing.  
“Hunter? Yes. He’s incredibly good at his job.” You reply.  
She lets out a high pitched giggle and wiggles her knife at you, “No silly. I mean he’s good in the bedroom no?”   
Your eyes widen. Her and Mando…? No. He would have told you wouldn’t he? He made it sound like they were just work partners in the past. Not partner partners. You stay silent. Unsure how to answer. Sure you and Mando have become more intimate since you joined him on the crest. You both admitted to having feelings for each other but you two haven’t gone beyond certain limits yet. Xi’an giggles as she notices your silence and wide eyes.  
“Oh. My apologies… You two aren’t like that. I just assumed off of how he was with his last companion. Which was me. Guess he isn’t into you like that...” She smirks. She knows she is pushing your buttons. “He really is good though. Mhmm how I miss it. The things he’d do. Mhm~.”   
You glare at her and go to speak when Mando returns climbing up the ladder. He looks at both you and Xi’an. Sensing the tense air.   
“What’s going on here?” He asks looking between you both.  
“Nothing. I’m going to take a nap.” You snap and head down to the bunker where the kid is.  
“What the kriff did you do?” Mando snarls at Xi’an.   
“Nothing. I just was having a conversation.” She smiles.  
Mando sighs. “Don’t touch anything that will knock us off course. I’ll be back.”   
Xi’an throws her hands up in response and smirks. “Yes sir.” A giggle erupts from her then.  
Mando makes his way back down the ladder to the hull and walks over to the bunker where the door is shut. He knocks first, waiting for a response. He doesn’t hear one so pushes the button to open it. There he finds you curled up under the blankets with the kid wrapped snuggled next to you.   
“I know you’re not taking a nap.” He says.  
“Well I’m trying to but I’m being interrupted now.” You reply.  
“You slept for 10 hours last night. There’s no way you’re tired. She said something to upset you… What did she say?” He asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Nothing of importance. Just go away.” You groan.   
The child crawls out of your arms and to Mando. He picks him up and sits him in his pram floating outside the door but leaves it open.   
“Mesh’la…please...” Mando sighs.  
You sit up and look at him with a glare. “I thought you said she was an old work partner?”   
“She is. Her and I worked together with a few others as a crew back in the day until I decided to go on my own.” He says.  
You scoff and sit up to look at him. “Convenient how you left out the fact that you were more than just work partners…”   
Mando sighs and balls his hands into fists. “We were more than work partners, yes. Her and I have a past but it’s the past. We aren’t associated anymore and the fact that I need her help on this job irritates the kriff out of me.”   
“She… she was taunting me. Told me things about you guys. Things we don’t do or have.” You look away. “Do you not… feel the same way about me that you felt about her?”   
“Cyar’ika…” Mando reaches a hand out and grabs yours. “You know I love you. I haven’t done things with you that I did with her because well… I want this to last. I don’t want to rush anything. Her and I weren’t in love. Not like we are. We were just… work partners with benefits honestly.” He says.   
You eye him, wiping back the few tears that fell from your eyes. He reaches a hand out and wipes away a few from your cheek with his thumb.   
“I want to do things when you are ready. I don’t want to rush into anything with you. I already do so much more with you than I ever did with her.” He says.’  
“You do?” You questioned.  
“Yes. I have never taken my helmet off around her like I do with you in the dark or when you're blindfolded. I never shared a bed with her like we do every night. We didn’t share a special bond like we do. I never told her my real name and so much more. Again it wasn’t love… “ He says, pulling you closer to him.   
You snuggle into his hard beskar covered chest and sigh. “Din?” You ask looking up at him.   
He looks at you, tilting his helmet to the side a bit.   
“I know you said you haven’t done things with me because you want to take things slow and do them when I am ready… can we… go to the next step?” You ask.  
“Are you sure?” He asks back.  
“Yes I am sure. I’ve wanted to for a while honestly.” You chuckle.  
“I have too mesh’la. So, yes we can.” He rubs your back. “But not now. Let’s finish this quarry and get rid of the annoying third party that is sitting upstairs causing maker knows what trouble.” He chuckles. “Come back up to the cockpit with me? I’ll make her behave. Even if I have to shove her in carbonite for the time being.”  
You chuckle and nod, taking his hand and following him back up to the cockpit. Climbing back into the pilot chair you give Xi’an an icy glare, keeping your mouth shut though.  
“Keep your mouth shut for the rest of the trip please Xi’an? I’m sure you’d rather stay here in that chair than in carbonite” Mando says.  
Xi’an scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Fine fine…”   
The rest of the trip to the quarry is ridden in silence. Once the Razor Crest landed Xi’an makes her way down to the hull to wait for Mando. Before he descends down the ladder to join her he stops at your in your co-pilot chair. Cupping your cheek to look up at him.   
“I’ll be right back. This shouldn’t take long hopefully. The sooner this gets done the sooner we can ditch her and have some fun. I’ll try to make it quick” He says with a smirk even though you can’t see it. He strokes your cheek and then descends down to meet Xi’an to go off for the quarry, leaving you alone in the ship with the kid.


End file.
